1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a method for frame interpolation for restoring an image, and more particularly, to a method for frame interpolation for restoring an image based on motion estimation and motion compensation between frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
When playing a moving image using a moving image display device based on a driving method, a “motion blur” phenomenon may occur where moving images appear blurred. This phenomenon may degrade a moving image quality and result in loss of detailed image information, particularly when images have a high contrast level or fine color variations.
Also, moving image data is sometimes compressed to be accommodated within a predefined bit rate when transmitting a large volume of moving image data through a limited bandwidth during image processing. As only selected frames are transmitted, as opposed to sending all frames, for the purpose of reducing the data transmission load, data loss often occurs and a moving image quality is degraded as a result.
Various frame interpolation techniques may be used to restore images by increasing a number of frames to improve an image quality of a display device. One of such interpolation techniques is motion compensation frame interpolation that restores images through motion estimation.
In such a motion estimation technique for frame interpolation it is important to accurately search motion vectors of images to interpolate intermediate frames via the motion prediction. The more accurately the motion vectors are searched, the closer the interpolated images will be to an original image.
Accordingly, continued research efforts are necessary for improved motion estimation and motion compensation in addition to studies for improving the image quality of display devices.